Monika
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Prussia convinces Germany to pretend to be a woman named Monika so he can go on a date with Italy. Short fic that is mainly GerIta and PruHun with hints of FRUK, has cross dressing and Germany is HRE theory.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.

Chapter 1

Italy once again had another bad date, it seemed that this time he had chosen to go with a young lady that was on a gluten free diet, but she had failed to tell Italy this so he had taken her to a pasta restaurant where she spent the entire time whining. While telling Prussia and Germany about this a look of hurt would cross Germany's face every once in a while. West, if it upsets you that Italy keeps going on these dates then you should tell him how you feel, thought Prussia who actually felt bad for his younger brother. But it seemed that Germany was thoroughly convinced that Italy was only attracted to women. I have to think of someway to get Germany and Italy on a date, thought Prussia before he was hit with an idea that thought was quite brilliant.

"Hey Italy, I know of a girl that would be perfect to go out with you," said Prussia.

"Really, what is her name," asked Italy.

"Ummmmmm... Monika," said Prussia.

"That is a really pretty name, what is she like," asked Italy who was ignoring Prussia's moment of hesitation. In fact only Germany did notice and he was glaring at he since he knew that Prussia didn't know a woman named Monika. Trust me West, when this awesome plan succeeds you will be thanking me on hands and knees, thought Prussia.

"Well she is very athletic, kind of shy, very tough, but she has a soft side especially for people she cares about. She loves training, baking, and her pet dogs," said Prussia.

"She sounds very bella, when can you set up this date," asked Italy.

"It will take about a week," said Prussia who had to set up everything perfectly.

"Ve," said Italy a little sadly at having to wait a week to meet this lady that Prussia assured him that would be perfect for him.

"Trust me, it will be worth it," said Prussia which caused Italy to perk up.

"Bruder, you don't know a woman named Monika," snapped Germany right after Italy left.

"Ja, but Italy doesn't know that," said Prussia.

"Italy is not going to be very happy when he goes to this date and his date doesn't appear," said Germany.

"Don't worry, there will be a date, if you haven't realized by now I have been describing you," said Prussia.

"I am a man, not a woman named Monkia," said Germany.

"I am sure if you are fixed up the right way you can pull off being an attractive yet slightly muscular and tall woman," said Prussia.

Germany's mouth fell open at hearing this. "I know that if you have a good date with Italy dressed up as Monkia I am sure that Italy will realize that the two of you are meant to be when he finds out the truth," said Prussia.

"Nein, I refuse to dress up as a woman," said Germany as he started to blush, as stood up to leave.

"What if this is the only way to get with Italy, trust me," said Prussia as he grabbed Germany's arm.

"I trust you, but who are we going to trust to help me look like a woman," asked Germany who still seemed hesitant, but at the same time so desperate to try to win Italy's heart that Prussia actually felt pretty bad for his younger brother.

"Well France is pretty good at disguising himself as a woman considering all the times he captured Italy by pretending to be a woman," said Prussia.

"I don't trust him, he would tell Britain who would tell America who would tell everyone else and I would never be able to show myself at a World Meeting after having everyone think that I am a cross dresser," snapped Germany.

"Hungary, why didn't I think of her, she would keep this a secret and she thinks that you and Italy would make an adorable couple so she would do anything to get the two of you together," said Prussia who was mentally smacking himself for not thinking of his girlfriend sooner. Before Germany could object Prussia pulled out his phone and called Hungary. As expected she was very enthusiastic about the plan to make Germany to look like a woman in the name of getting her favorite couple together.

"You can't back out now, Hungary won't let you. She is going to train how to be a lady and make you beautiful in a week," said Prussia.

"What have I gotten myself into," muttered Germany while Prussia walked away while his little yellow bird circled his head.

* * *

After a week of having Hungary teach Germany how to act like a lady and to slightly change his voice, Germany was ready for the date. I still feel like this is terrible idea, thought Germany as he was being dressed. He blushed a lot when he had to put on a very padded bra that made it look like he had breasts and he had to wear a corset to give him a slightly curved figure. The outfit that Hungary had made for him was a long sleeved blue shirt that was the color of his eyes, a black skirt, black tights, and black knee high boots. She then placed a black ribbon with a blue jewel on it around his neck to hide his Adam's apple.

After that Hungary put a bald cap on Germany so he could wear a wig and started to apply his make up. "How can a woman stand going through all of this to make themselves look pretty," said Germany sitting very still while Hungary was working on him. Germany refused to look in the mirror believing that he was going to end up looking ridiculous.

"There are many reasons, to attract someone, look better than someone else, or it just makes them feel good to look pretty. Thankfully girls don't have to wear corsets anymore," said Hungary. Germany had to admit that the corset was his least favorite part, it was making it kind of hard to breathe. Why would anyone shove themselves into this torture device, thought Germany.

"You seem nervous," said Hungary as she put the finishing touches on the make up.

"Ja, what if I make a fool of myself or Italy hates me for pretending to be a woman," said Germany sadly.

"I know that you are meant to be with Italy and knowing Italy he will find that it cute that you were willing to pretend to be a woman to win his love to be very cute," said Hungary.

While Hungary was getting the wig, Germany was scratching his legs with his nails that were perfectly manicured and painted a pale shade of pink. Hungary insisted that he shave his legs that day so he didn't have leg hairs poking through the tights, but that made his legs itchy.

"Don't do that, you will get tears in the tights," said Hungary as she came back with a long blonde wig that was the same shade of blonde as his actual hair.

"It itches," growled Germany as he moved his hand and Hungary put the wig on his head and adjusted it before putting a black headband on him to hold the wig in place.

"Don't worry, it will be worth it when Italy is your boyfriend," said Hungary.

"Hungary, I want to see West dressed as a lady, is he ready," said Prussia as burst into the room. When Prussia looked at Germany and smiled. "You look really cute West, Italy will fall in love with you when he sees you," said Prussia. Germany reluctantly looked up at his reflection and was surprised at how different he looked.

He actually looked like a young woman who was tall and a bit muscular. His wig fell to about his waist and light natural looking make up. It is possible that I could fool Italy on this date, I better hope that no one else will recognize me, thought Germany who still felt some hesitation at this plan.

"Come on West, it is time for your date, I will take you to where you are supposed to meet Italy," said Prussia as he grabbed Germany's arm and dragged him out of his room.

I hope this goes well, thought Germany.

Translation

Bella: Italian for beautiful

Nein: German for no

Author's Note: the name Monika was used because it was the most commonly used name for Nyotalia Germany and I thought it would be a good idea to use it here.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.

Chapter 2

When Germany arrived at the cafe that he was meant to meet Italy, he was made to sit at a table to wait for Italy. Germany kept looking down because he was worried that someone that someone would see through his disguise. "Excuse me are you Monika," asked Italy who must have walked over to him when he was looking down.

"Ja," said Germany as looked up while speaking in his altered voice.

"Wow, you look very bella," said Italy as grabbed Germany's hand and kissed it.

"Danke," said Germany while he didn't think that he was ugly, he felt this disguise was far from beautiful. But for reason it really looked like Italy meant it.

To Germany's surprise the date was going very well. Italy was acting like a perfect gentleman to Germany and to his shock was very flirty with him. Don't be so shocked by this, he acts like this to every woman he thinks is pretty, thought Germany. But Germany had to admit he liked the compliments even if they were aimed at Monkia and not him.

When the waiter asked for their order, Germany told Italy to make the order since he had never been here before and he was not shocked when Italy ordered pasta for both them.

"Are you alright, you aren't eating that much," said Italy while they were eating.

"It is alright, I am not that hungry," said Germany. The truth was that the corset was making it hard for iron to eat much along with making breathing hard. How could women wear things like this, no wonder they went out of style, thought Germany. Germany just ended up pushing his plate of pasta towards Italy when he couldn't eat anymore.

"Grazie," said Italy as he ate the rest of the pasta.

Germany's eye widened in shock when he saw Britain and France walk into the cafe. What are they doing here, thought Germany as he clutched the edge of the table. "I need to go to the restroom," said Germany before standing up and bolting to where the restrooms were, he couldn't let them see him since it was possible they could see the truth.

Germany was just leaning against the wall while gasping for breath and clutching his sides when his phone went off saying he had a text. The text from Prussia wanted to know why he ran from Italy like that.

Germany replied wanting to know how Prussia knew that he ran from Italy.

Germany groaned in annoyance when Prussia replied that he was here with Hungary to keep an eye on them to make sure that the date went well. He peeked out and saw that Prussia was indeed there with Hungary at another table and had on a pair of sunglasses and a fedora to hide his albino features. But that strange little yellow bird on his shoulder gave him away. While Prussia had brought Germany to the date, Hungary probably found a way to over here to help Prussia keep an eye on them and because she wanted to see the date.

Germany replied that Britain and France were here and they could give away his identity.

Prussia then responded that he would get rid of France and Britain for him. Germany arched his eyebrow and wondered what that meant.

* * *

Why did Germany run like that, thought Italy. In spite of what Germany had believed, Italy knew that his date was Germany from the moment he saw him. If it had been anyone else they probably would have believed that Germany was a very athletic woman, but since Italy knew Germany as well as he did, he could easily tell that his date was Germany. Italy just went along because he was curious as to why Germany was doing this. This is just as confusing as the time he took me to dinner on Valentine's Day and gave me that tomato ring. Italy also had to admit that he thought it was very cute every time Germany blushed after Italy would compliment him.

Italy understood why Germany ran when he saw France and Britain. "Italy what are you doing here," asked France as he dragged a grumbling Britain over to him.

"I am here with my date," said Italy.

"Where is she or are you afraid I will steal her from you which is why you made her go away," asked France which made Britain glare at France. Italy smiled knowing that Britain's reaction to this meant that the rumors that France and Britain were secretly dating were true.

But while he did find this amusing, he wanted them to leave since he knew that this was causing Germany discomfort and for whatever reason for Germany pretending to be a lady and dating Italy, Italy greatly enjoyed this date.

"Hey Hungary, Britain and France are over there, you should try to get them to kiss and take a picture of them," loudly declared Prussia. When Hungary saw them she got that kind of creepy glint in her eyes that she got whenever she saw a couple she thought was cute and pulled her camera out of her purse.

"Bloody hell," muttered Britain as grabbed France's arm and ran out of the building while Hungary chased them.

"Go check on your date," shouted Prussia as he ran by the table.

Italy ran to where the bathrooms were and started to become worried when he saw Germany against the wall and gasping in pain. "Germany, are you alright, are you in pain," cried out Italy who slipped and accidentally called him Germany instead of Monkia.

"How did you know," gasped Germany in his undisguised voice before fainting.

Italy ran over to Germany and held him close to him before crying out for help.

* * *

After losing sight of Hungary, Britain, and France, he decided to check on how the date was going. When got back to the cafe he heard Italy cry out for help and ran to him.

Prussia ran to where the cries of help were coming from and saw Italy clutching a passed out Germany who had his wig slightly askew. "Germany fainted and I think he is having a hard time breathing," cried Italy. After being impressed that Italy was able to figure out that Monika was really Germany, he did notice Germany was having a hard time breathing. "We need to get him back home," said Prussia helping Italy carry Germany out of the building.

Translations

Ja: German for yes

Danke: German for thank you

Bella: Italian for beautiful

Grazie: Italian for thank you


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.

Chapter 3

Germany started to wake up when he felt a wet wash cloth touch his face. When he woke up he was lying on his bed dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. Thankfully this made breathing much easier for him. When he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair he noticed that he was no longer wearing the wig.

"Germany, why did you do that, you scared me when you fainted," said Italy. Germany looked up and saw it was Italy holding the wash cloth which must have been used to wash off his make up.

"When did you realize that I was your date," asked Germany.

"When I saw you sitting at the table, considering how long I have known you did you think a disguise would fool me. This confuses me as much as the time when you gave me the tomato ring on Valentine's Day," said Italy as he pulled out the tomato ring from his pocket.

Germany felt a little hopeful when he saw that Italy kept the ring and decided to be honest. "Italy, I am very much in love with you, I have probably loved you ever since I found you in that tomato box. But it hurt so much to see you flirt with all of those women when they didn't love you as much as I do. It was Prussia's idea to have me do this and I hated having to deceive you, but I was so happy to have you flirt with me like you do with those women," said Germany as tears of hurt and shame stung his eyes.

"Germany you could have been honest with me, remember when I told you my first love was a guy," said Italy.

"I also should have told Germany that he was your first love too," said Prussia who was standing in the doorway.

"Holy Rome," asked Italy as he touched Germany's cheek. Even though he was confused that name sounded very familiar to him.

Prussia quickly explained that Germany was once called Holy Roman Empire before he lost his memories because of Napoleon's Wars and Prussia gave him the identity of Germany. Prussia also told him that when he was Holy Roman Empire he always talked about a girl he either called Italia, it just took Prussia awhile to realize that Italia was really the young man now called Italy that Germany had made friends with. Italy giggled at the fact that Germany had thought he was a girl while Germany blushed.

"Even if you weren't really Holy Rome, I think I would still love you and want to date you again. I just have one request," said Italy.

"What is it," asked Germany.

"Just be yourself, you are cute as a girl, but you seem more comfortable as a man and you are very handsome. Also I would like to know your human name I think that is something we should know about each other if we are going to date, mine is Feliciano," said Italy.

"Ludwig," said Germany.

" Ludwig," said Italy before he leaned forward and kissed Germany. Germany was surprised at first, but quickly started to return the kiss. They quickly pulled apart when they heard the click of a camera that meant a picture was being taken.

They looked up and saw Hungary taking a picture. Prussia was lying on the ground as if Hungary had pushed aside. "I may have been unable to get a picture of Britain and France, but now I have something much cuter," said Hungary.

Author's Note: pretty much all of my GerIta fics will have Germany be HRE, unless it is some sort of AU where only human names are used.


End file.
